


Wagging tail

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, I swear, I was in the mood of fluff, M/M, One-Shot, So yeah, Uhm, aaah, better late than never, but i tried, probably has some grammar mistakes, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: Aziraphale had a big problem at hand. And that big problem had the cutest blue eyes he had seen in his entire existence. But, how could he explain this to his demon husband?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	Wagging tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnolia822](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia822/gifts).



> AAH! I'm sorry for the hiatus. I just moved a month ago to the other side of my country, then I had my university entry exam, then I went home for the holdays and for many reasons my house is a disaster!  
> I did this for the sweet @Magnolia822, we are paired in the Holiday Swap, and oh dear, I know it's the last day! But, even if I finish this on December 25, my editor @Noctomato got rlly sick, right now he can't see from one eye, that's why we couldn't post it earlier. I'm not perfect at english grammar, so we waited for him to heal, so he could check the drabble, but he is still sick! That's why I'm uploading this version, but, in this next days I will edit it if he founds any error. We are terrible sorry!   
> Saying this, please read a little fluff thing.

Aziraphale had a big problem at hand. And that big problem had the cutest blue eyes he had seen in his entire existence.

It was not his intention to bring it, to tell the truth... He had simply gone to the small town to replenish his home with delicious things , before Winter began to whip them with many hours of snow . The advantages of living in a somewhat touristy place, and also, with little industrialization, is that people care about selling elegant rustic foods,. He was in love with that detail, something he thought he would miss from London too much.

He bought several jars of different jams, a not very large cream pie, and brought some bread, wine and cheese. For a change. And because those last ones were some of the few foods that his beloved snake came to taste.

It was likely that the smell of bread was what attracted the little dog, while Aziraphale moved far enough away from the houses to snap his fingers and appear in his secluded cabin. He didn't know where it came from, but he had a little puppy that smelled his shoes and legs and followed in his footsteps. Although he stopped, thinking that someone would appear exclaiming that he had lost it, or that it had escaped, after several minutes ... He realized that no one would come for it.

He appeared then at home. He left the food on the table and took the puppy in his hands. It was an advantage, for now, that Crowley had gone out with the Bentley to look for something he would never give up. To fashion clothes . Maybe because he was a demon and vanity tempted him, but Aziraphale liked to see him always so neat and handsome.

But that had been early, so it wouldn't be long for him to come back, and he would see him with this puppy!

Aziraphale sat in the living room, worried ... His problem was not whether to bring it or not. It was before, but now that the puppy was spinning on his legs, while playfully biting the sleeve of his jacket , he didn’t have the heart to return it to the cold of the streets. Due to the little blond hair it had ,it was notorious that it was not well fed, and from the somewhat dusty touch when trying to take his long ears, it was obvious that it had never received a bath. It might be a creature of maybe two or three months old... So adorable ...

But there was an impediment to bring it home, and that impediment was seeing him with some hatred from the door of his room. It was a black cat, with only one golden eye. It interspersed his gaze between an alert against the puppy that still didn’t even notice its presence, and one of annoyance at his owner, the blond-haired angel. His name was Andromeda, but they usually called him Andy.

Crowley had brought that cat a couple of months ago, after not being adopted for a long, long time and about to be sent to sleep in the middle of the year. Many didn’t adopt it for the little missing, and for its color, associated with bad omens. That was something with which the redhead felt identified, and although he pretended that the only living beings with whom he would be all his life would be his plants, it didn’t take many days for both the devil and the cat to sleep gracefully on the hammock on the backyard.

It was a good cat. It took a little more time to it to trust in Aziraphale, but once it learned that he would always share with it a cup of milk, after making cocoa, it also began to curl up in his lap every time he read.

It was a different story the day Anathema came to visit them. Not only was the young witch and her recent husband, but they also managed to bring little Adam and his friends. And of course, the hellhound joined the excursion. 

Ah. Precisely hell was what was unleashed. Dog chased Andy around the house when it first found it. Andy scratched Dog if it could ambush him from behind the curtains or the armchair. And at dinner time, Dog paid the consequences of the scandal, having to be tied up and taken care of by Adam to stop tormenting Andy. The cat of course mocked, rubbing on Crowley's legs, very close to the table.

The dogs were a huge "no" for the kitty, and Crowley worshiped it with all his reptile existence. Probably, when he see the puppy, he would get angry and say he should return it to the city. That here wasn’t a refuge. That one pet was enough. That it is a problem for the good-hearted humans who lived in the village ...

Or maybe he exaggerated, and he would say yes, but... He didn't want to take the risk. He was terrified to think that Crowley might be able to say no to a face as cute as the one that was now trying to reach his bow tie. He stroked the puppy's head a little, to which it moved his little tail with more emotion and gave a small sharp bark. Oh! It was so small! The angel's heart was melting!

But he stopped when he heard Crowley's abrupt brake behind the house. Oh no! He was back and he still didn't have a plan! He rushed to take a piece of bread from his bags and ran to the only bathroom they shared in the cabin, inside their room. As he passed by, Andy backed away, with a long cat growl. He had no choice but to carefully leave the puppy there, put the bread on the floor and close it securely. That would prevent it from making noise for a while. Gladly, the bathroom was made for visitors, and for the times Crowley decided to shower, also for vanity, because they didn’t require it .

He ran back to the kitchen, and took a small leap into place when he heard the entrance door close. A-ah, he had to act natural to not raise suspicion, but he felt his hands tremble as he emptied the bags and placed the jars in the cupboard.

\- Angel! - greeted the redhead. Aziraphale came out, and tried seriously not to hesitate.

\- Oh, dear, you're back. - He announced the obvious. - Did you get what you were looking for?

Crowley was carrying a couple of different bags . Both common and expensive and seemed cheerful. Cheerful by the standards of the devil, of course.

\- Well, it's not London, but I could find good things. - He nodded, with a smile and entered the room. The angel's alerts went on and he followed very quickly to see what he was doing, but he had simply left things in his closet .

\- O-oh ... I'm glad to hear that dear.

\- And you? Did you go for those jams for your breakfasts, the ones you loved so much? - Crowley didn't eat , but he enjoyed watching him eat. He took off his glasses once he could see the room mirror and rearranged his red hair.

\- Y-yes dear. I just came back, not long ago. -

\- It took you time, then ... - He mentioned when he saw his watch. A small noise in the bathroom made Aziraphale more nervous, although the redhead didn’t noticed it.

\- No! It happens that I left a little late! That is all! - He exclaimed, trying to cover the sound. Crowley raised his shoulders, surprised by the energetic reaction.

\- I wasn't scolding you... - He whispered.

\- Ah ... - Aziraphale realized that he was starting to look a little weird. - I know, my dear…

Crowley laughed slightly, a little confused, and his attention was now stolen by Andy, attached to the wall, watching them closely. He tried to bend down to hug it, because it was common for the cat not to mind about that kind of attention, but this time, completely tense, it walked away, then ran out of the room.

\- Weird... - He muttered... but only raised his shoulders and approached the angel, kissing his cheek. A small privilege he had won. - I'll be in the tub.

\- A-ah? Why?

\- We are in mid-December, you know I hate the cold! - It was something that not only affected him as a demon, but also his reptilian blood.

He tried to reach the bathroom but Aziraphale took his hand quickly and they watched in silence for a couple of awkward seconds.

\- What i--?

\- The jam dear! - He exclaimed with a determined and cute face .

\- The... The jam? - But, as cute as he was, his acting was weird enough to confuse Crowley.

\- Yes, uhm — I bought a jam that… ah, come and try it! - He found him in the kitchen and the redhead said no more, raising an eyebrow as he watched him hurry and search through the bags of the errand.

He served a slice of soft bread with some orange marmalade, supposed to be citrus or something like that. Crowley looked at his plate, uncomfortable and incredulous.

\- But, angel ... - He muttered, pulling the plate away from himself. - You know I don't like these things ...

\- Oh, come on, please? For me? - He tried to convince him. Aziraphale was sure that the food was good enough for Crowley to get distracted and make some time in the kitchen. Or at least he has wasted some time on the meal if it was worth it.

The demon simply sighed and gave it a bite, with some effort. It wasn't that it tasted badly. He was aware that it was a tasty thing, but eating was a sensation he did not enjoy in the same way as Aziraphale, and as beings that did not require eating to survive, there was never a reason why he "had" to get used to it.

He smiled at him, the taste was pleasant, but he didn't want to continue.

\- It's very good. - He returned the plate, pointing to one of the chairs. - But, you should eat it, it will make you much happier.

Aziraphale stopped to watch the plate. Seeing that Crowley was staring at him, he decided to trust that he would stay here and sat down to taste the sandwich. Oh, there was no doubt that the experience was completely different for the angel . He felt as if the controversial sweet hand of God caressed each of his blond hair. He took his own cheek, and lost himself, feeling the small pieces of fruit melt in his mouth ...

But he had to open his eyes when he heard the chair settle.

\- Ah! What are you doing?

\- Uhm, I'll go to the tub. - Crowley pointed to the room, not understanding why he had to repeat it, or why Aziraphale's mouth clenched.

\- No dear, no. - He laughed, not realizing that his nerves was not something that the redhead could read easily.

\- … Why? -

\- Well ... - He looked around, but nothing gave him ideas, so, this time, he used the strategy that the demon already dominated , but that he kept for special occasions. – Let’s have dinne at the town! - Yes, that was an excellent idea! It would give him time, and also an environment where he would kindly introduce the one he wanted to be the new member of his small family.

\- B-But you're already eating! -

\- This? Ah ... a mere snack! -He took two more large bites of bread, and it disappeared on his lips. - Shee? - He spoke with his mouth full.

\- But we just got back from the town!

\- Come on, dear, you and I have all the time in the world! - He kept insisting, standing up. By this time, all patience had overflowed Crowley.

\- Okay, what the heck is--? - A loud noise from the room interrupted his thoughts. Aziraphale's scared face did not paid attetion to the sound, it did to Crowley’s face instead, that made the demon grumble and star a fast and tired way to the room.

\- No! Wait! - Her husband chased him, but this time, he couldn't catch his hand and hold him. The demon came to the bathroom and slammed the door open, waiting for whatever was there. Someone, or something ...

Okay. That something, he did not expect it to have a tail and had thrown several bottles near the ceramic tub. The animal stopped its games and stood very still, watching the stranger.  
It waved his tail happily again when it could see Aziraphale behind him.

\- ... - Crowley felt a bit mute, because... honestly, he expected something more suspicious, or scary, or evil... - What is this supposed to be? - Unintentionally, he had sounded more contemptuous than what he wanted. The angel interpreted that as an immediate rejection.

\- Oh! Dear! You don't understand! - He lamented, entering the bathroom to take the little animal in his hands.

\- How am I supposed to understand if you haven't explained anything to me, angel! -

\- I-is just... - He held the puppy close to his chest, putting on a pitiful face. - It followed me when i went to town, and it looked so cute, and so hungry. - He raised it a little more, as if that would help Crowley see it better.

\- But--

\- I know you don't like animals with so much energy! But leaving it there would be extremely cruel, in the cold, outdoors.

\- But--

\- And I know that Andy will be scared of it, but, this little one looks like a good animal, I doubt it wants to do something to Andy. Maybe they will become good friends over time! And we would not have problems!

\- Angel! - The demon finally shouted.

\- What? - Aziraphale whispered scared. Crowley sighed, crossing his arms.

\- I am not angry, nor does it bother me that the puppy stays. - He clarified, before Aziraphale could interrupt him with more explanations. - I just want to know what was the need to hide it. You don't even know how to lie angel!

\- Of course I know!

\- Of course not, since I arrived it already reeked that you were hiding something. - Crowley rolled his eyes . - And it was just one of those animals. Can't we speak it camly, instead of all of this?

\- ... I was... I was afraid you were going to react badly, and you would throw it out.

\- You know I wouldn't do that ... - He approached to take the puppy, which, although it didn’t understand what was happening, he kept watching the faces of both entities, still moving his small tail. - I don't want you to be afraid to say what you want, angel. I will never do what Gabriel did to you, what heaven did to you.

Aziraphale felt as if a small weight had just left his shoulders, one he didn't even know he had. True ... Now that heaven didn’t order him to do what they wanted, even if they hurt him, he could perfectly come home and be himself, along with the devil who made the same decision as him. That was why he was so happy in this cabin. There was no reason to be afraid...

\- Besides... - Crowley continued, stroking the dog's ears. - Of course we should keep this one. It has the same innocent silly face you have ...

\- W-what? I don't have an innocent silly face, Crowley... - He claimed with some offense.

\- Jah! - He answered amused, returning to the room next to the animal. He would give him something to eat. - If you say so!

\- Of course not! You tell lies, dirty demon! - Claimed, following the step, with a warm feeling caressing his face and chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have liked it! I tried to do something sweet with the Winter and the big heart of the ineffable husbands! 
> 
> Again, sorry for the delay! I will try to regain my rhythm in this few weeks... Hoping to come with a big surprise in January! 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!  
> Ivy


End file.
